


Where the Air is Rarified

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Adorable Flying Nerds, Community: comment_fic, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Six Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet right at the top of the Daily Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Air is Rarified

They meet right at the top of the Daily Planet. Not just on the roof, but on top of the globe with the entirety of Metropolis stretching out before them.

"It is... Beautiful," he says honestly, and takes in Super- _Clark's_ beam with a certain sense of warmth, "have many people seen this view?"

"It's a bit difficult to get up here, if you haven't noticed," Su- _Clark_ offers wryly, slips a bag off his shoulder and produces a bottle of pop and a few packets of Oreos, "I could take Shayera, of course, but I doubt she'd appreciate it as much."

And he can't, as he catches the Oreos in one grateful hand, argue with that.


End file.
